Don't Play with the Dead
by Nikki Pond
Summary: How do you bring a God back from the dead? As Loki lies in Svartalfheim, dead, a mysterious figure comes with a purpose to bring the God of Mischief to life. But there are always consequences when you play with the dead. How does Ragnarok enter if Loki awoken differently? AU. Dark!Loki Post-TDW
1. Prologue

**Don't Play With the Dead**

 **Summary** : How do you bring a God back from the dead? As Loki lies in the dark world, Svartalfheim, dead, a mysterious figure comes with a purpose to bring the God of Mischief to life. But there are always consequences when you play with the dead. How does Ragnarok enter if Loki awoken differently? AU. Dark!Loki. Post-TDW.

 **Author's Note:** I don't think there are many people who ponder how Loki survived. Not that this theory of mine is what I believed in the canon. I believed Loki just staged his death. This is some way an October celebration – Halloween! Especially Tom Hiddleston's film "The Crimson Peak". I decided to write something a little dark. I had this idea weeks ago, a mental image of some figure bringing Loki back from the dead, and not in a good way. I was bored. Even though I am currently working on a Loki-centric fanfic that is coming next year. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Happy Halloween!

* * *

 _"What is Death?"_

* * *

Prologue

Over the dead plains and ruins, a lone body lying in the middle of the field. He had a messy black hair, dusty black and green outfit with boots. The skin was strange, for it had the shade of grey. Cracks on the edges like a dry land, black veins hidden that run from his throat to the side of his face.

It _was_ the second Prince of Asgard.

 _Was._

The body had been on the field for the past few days now. Days since Thor and Jane left the body off to save the Nine Realms. A body which continued to lie on the ground as the storm came.

Nobody had come for the body of the God of Mischief.

Nobody.

As time ticks passed, a figure enters the dark world by using one of the portals. Boots crunched against the sandy grounds, marching across the dead ruins. His black cloak flowing behind him, a hood pulled over his face.

The figure stopped when he reached Loki's dead body, then he knelt down beside it. His metal arm rose over Loki's chest. He didn't touched the body. It was unclear what the figure was doing. One might interpret he's scanning the body, maybe looking for life signs.

The arm went to his side, and stood still studying the body. Head cocked to the side, the figure reached inside his cloak and pulled out a pouch filled with orange sands. He patiently took a pile of it and then threw it to the body.

Then he came closer, and placed his metal hand on the dead's face.

…

The skies darkened as time passed. The figure knelt in the same position, with his hands on his lap.

There were lights floating around the figure and Loki.

Soon, the figure pulled out a golden goblet, holding it as if it was sacred. It was filled with dark blood. He slowly lifted it to Loki's grey lips, and poured it to the mouth, even though he was dead.

After he set the empty goblet down, he waited patiently. And soon enough, the wind seemed to blow faster around him, which pulled back his black hood revealing a metal mask. Whispers filled the land that nobody could ever catch, the wind seemed to be dancing around the figure and the body.

A crack of thunder echoed the dead realm and light flew from the top of the skies. Flowing down almost gently. The light was the most beautiful thing in the Dark World. Glowing in white hue and the feeling of serene when one was near of it.

The light joined with the wind, circling the figure. Echoes heard seemed to be coming from the light. It sounded musical and calm if anyone asked. The light headed towards the dead body, it seemed almost hesitant but then the light entered the body like a big snap.

Green eyes flew open, the Trickster sat up faster than a lighting.

And then scream echoed through the realm.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thanos rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he sat on his metron chair. His eyes stared the vastly space.

Death would not be pleased if he failed. Otherwise, he would not be granted of what he desired. Certainly, he was an Agent of Death and her paramour, but how formidable Death was to refuse him.

He hoped someday she would see his worth. His worthy to her. Death always doubted his love for her.

"My Lord."

Thanos looked down. His servant bowed before him on the rocky asteroid, then stood up respectively.

"It is complete. Loki has been resurrected. Brought back from Death herself." His servant said.

Thanos' lips pursued. "I had wondered if he'd survive. Not that I doubt my love's abilities."

"My lord, I ask why would Death grant the Trickster's life?"

"You question my lady?" Thanos raised his eyebrow. But in his tone, there was a dark threatening rage. His servant noticed for he winced and quickly amended.

"No! I only ask to understand."

Thanos was displeased, but decided to let the matter go…for now. He would deal with his servant later, anyway. He said, "The plan will fail if the Trickster dies. Death would be displeased."

"But my Lord, is the Trickster still loyal to us?"

"He swore his devotion and soul. He is mine to command," Thanos said, "I've seen the darkened corner of his soul. I know what he wants. His ambition to seek the throne himself may be petty like a child, but despite that, I respect him. He may be the only one audacious in my presence. Who dares to speak to me with challenge, but entertains me with his sharp words. He is intelligent. And his mind is beyond that even my lady is fascinated."

He could sense his servant's confusion at his last words, but he did not clarify.

"Do you doubt me?"

"I doubt Loki will fulfil the plan in his state of madness!"

"But I may be madder than him," Thanos said. "I am angry. What I am is _insane_ with _rage_. But I expect the Asgardian knows rage better than others.

"He will fulfil the plan because he is destined for it. Ragnarok, you heard not?" Thanos asked his servant. "The Twilight of the Gods, the End. It is said the betrayer will bring destruction to the Gods in his madness." Of course Thanos heard of the legendary Ragnarok. Which was one of the reasons why Thanos gave Loki the knowledge of the Tesseract and the sceptre, and that he has faith that Loki would not fail. "I may not believe in destiny because they wait for no man, not even the one who brought the universe in its knees. But I know what the Asgardian truly is.

"He will give what I crave – The Infinity Gauntlet. I will have the universe and my darling once I have the power of the gems complete. And Loki will have his world, but maybe the death of his world." Thanos smirked, his eyes glinting in madness.

His servant stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"If he doesn't, then he will have the pain I promise to give him. For if he is not loyal to me, then he is not loyal to my lady Death!" Thanos snarled. His fists clenched tightly at that thought.

"What about his state?" His servant sounded uncomfortable at the topic of Loki's…resurrection.

Thanos understood what his servant was asking. It was known to Death the consequences of the dead, especially when you choose to play with it, despite her nature. While Thanos believed wholeheartedly that his love brought sweet gifts and kindness. It was said that dead played differently to each person. But to be brought back to life? Thanos was the only one who had been resurrected by Death. But he had never felt the pain of his resurrection except that he was back in living, not with Death.

Loki was the second to be resurrected by Death, Thanos mused. His Lady must be attracted to his mind and soul, no doubt. Thanos was aware how Death wanted Loki's soul, but she must really need him alive in order to bring him back from the dead, and out of her hands.

Of course his love was kind.

But Thanos knew what Death did to Loki could also mean something else. Something he chose not to think.

"Return to him. Assist him whatever he commands, and make sure he is still loyal to me." Thanos ordered.

His servant gave him small bow before he left.

Thanos leant back his seat. For now, he feared nothing except failure.

…

On the high cliffs of Asgard stood Loki. His long grey cloak flowing behind him (and the hood pulled down), and underneath he wore his black and green armour but it looked worn and weathered. Sun rose, and light shone upon his face, revealing his gaunt face, the bloodless hue, that is a shade between white pale and grey, of his skin. His cheekbones were hollow, lips grey but a hint of blue was there. Heavy shadows under his sunken eyes, his hair was crudely and messed as a madman.

If anyone looked at him, they would say he looked like a warrior who rose from the dead.

But he had died. Despite that and his looks, he didn't look weary. He looked determined and calculating with how he held himself. Tall his composure. He looked like how he stood in Stark's tower, watching the Chitauri's destruction in New York.

His lips pursued as he continued to stare Asgard, fists clenching tightly at the sight of it. His once-home, but no longer.

Footsteps were heard behind him. _His_ servant came, with his long black cloak and his face always hidden in his hood and behind mask, Loki imagined.

"What did _He_ say?" Loki spoke, eyes never leaving the city. His voice haunting and sour, like he hadn't had a drink for years. Anyone who heard it would wince. It sounded scratchy and ragged.

" _He_ has nothing to say to you Asgardian," The Servant said. "Whatever _He_ said, it was only between me and my lord."

The Trickster's eyes narrowed. Then he spun around and walked towards the dark cave, his long grey cloak flowing behind him. He stopped by the entrance, still not looking at the Servant.

" _He_ must be disappointed then," He said quietly, though his voice slurred and cracked a bit. "But not at me, of course. Tell him that he could have faith in my rage. Rage is the man's greatest weapon, and the most deadly. The price I only paid was my life."

"Bless _Him_ for _He_ gave you a second chance."

"A chance? Dead is a relentless dream. Living, however, is a nightmare. But what I am now? He gave me a curse," was all Loki said before he disappeared in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : You know, I'm scared of "Avengers: Infinity Wars" coming. Not because it is going to end, but because I am scared that you guys will love Thanos. And start to favourite him as a villain than Loki. Why am I scared of that? Because I find writing Thanos interesting. I read the MARVEL comics about Thanos, specifically "Thanos Quest", so it is fun to write his dialogue. I really recommend you guys read it. You have no idea how excited I was to write Thanos in my other future Loki fanfics ever since I read the comics.

Hehehe. This took 4 hours to write due to a lot of editing and revising the vocabulary. Next chapter, it will be longer and we'll have the plot moving. We'll get to see Loki from now on, and we'll have the very first look of his state especially after being resurrected from the dead. Or is there really more than meets the eye.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. I honestly didn't expect it. But I hope to finish this fanfic this month since I intended as a Halloween Special and I totally dedicated to Tom Hiddleston, and the film "Crimson Peak".


End file.
